


summer.

by bitterheart



Series: namkianga. [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterheart/pseuds/bitterheart
Summary: Gilgamesh goes for a swim.





	summer.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/gifts).

When it comes down to it, it's Gilgamesh's fault that Enkidu pushes him into the pool. 

Gilgamesh supposes that he can't truly be surprised by it when it's something Enkidu has been threatening to do all day. The problem boils down to one simple fact: Gilgamesh is arrogant and prideful at the best of times. When he's in the presence of other powerful people that he has both fought against and alongside, he becomes worse. It's something Enkidu is aware of, just as well as Gilgamesh is, and something that they have already warned him against but here Gilgamesh is anyway, treading water as his solid gold iPad sinks to the bottom of the pool while Enkidu stands at the edge of the water and stares down at him without a trace of regret in their eyes.

The people around them react in one of two ways. Those who know Enkidu and understand exactly what they are to Gilgamesh continue on with their conversations as if nothing has happened, while the rest of them watch on in anticipation of a fight.

Gilgamesh laughs up at Enkidu. "I suppose I deserved that."

This time, everyone stops to pay attention. Even those who know how much Gilgamesh cares for Enkidu know that it's rare for him to accept the blame for anything even when he knows that he's the one at fault.

"Yes you did," Enkidu agrees with a smile. "Have you cooled off now? Otherwise, I'm happy to push you in again later if I need to."

"I suppose you will." Gilgamesh looks down to where his iPad is lying on the floor of the pool. "I just wish you hadn't pushed my tablet in along with me."

"Perhaps it wouldn't have sunk so fast if it wasn't solid gold," Enkidu says, still as unsympathetic as ever. "The prices you must pay for your arrogance, Gil. I imagine you would have gotten yourself out of the pool by now if you weren't so weighed down with gold yourself."

"Will you give me a hand to help me out?" Gilgamesh asks, fully intending to pull Enkidu in with him once given the chance.

Unfortunately, Enkidu sees right through him and simply laughs at him. "Not at all."

Gilgamesh submerges himself to reach down to the bottom of the pool to retrieve his iPad. Enkidu is right about this too. It feels unnecessarily heavy in his hands, especially on top of his wet clothes. Gilgamesh is dripping wet from his hair down when he breaks the surface again. He's smiling up at Enkidu, fully aware of how ridiculous and adoring he must look to all the others who are pretending not to watch. Gilgamesh finds that he doesn't care. 

Let them all think him weak for loving Enkidu as he does. He knows for a fact that if anything, the opposite is true for him. He is stronger and wiser for the simple fact that he loves Enkidu. When it all comes down to it, Gilgamesh thinks as he pulls himself out of the pool and wraps his wet arms around Enkidu against their protests, what people think of him is completely irrelevant when he knows the truth. Enkidu is here. They are both alive and together once again.

That's all Gilgamesh truly needs.


End file.
